Avalon
Introduction Avalon is a Zoner/Rushdown Class in Black Magic II. Avalon has 800 HP, making it a squishy class along with Virtue, though it has good combo potential, and can do good damage if rushing and zoning are done properly. Pros * Great combo potential. * Has a breakout ability, which is incredibly useful if you have enough heat. * Great zoning tools. * Good rushdown tools. * Guardbreak can be used as a replacement of Assailant's breakdown. In other words, Avalon has both a Breakout and a Breakdown. * Some combos can do a very good amount of damage. Cons * Low health (800/80% of Assailant's health) * Although the guardbreak itself is very good for combos, it hasn't got much combo potential when compared to the likes of assailant. * Certain moves are useless in some matchups. * Requirement of heat along with having to farm for heat, which is bad considering Avalon's great ULTs, which makes him depend moderately on heat. * Some hard links which require a bit of delay/timing. * Some combos glitch out, which puts the enemy at an advantage Passive and all non-special/combos Passive ('''Doppelgänger)' When the user presses X whilst on the ground and has half a bar of heat, they will do the animation below, which will modify SP1, SP2, and SP3. And whoever changed the text to say "all of this is wrong avalon is gay", you most likely main Kurai, so get the hell out of Avalon's page. '''Execution': If killed with Special 4, the camera will zoom in on the enemy, getting a good slow-mo glimpse of the bullet decapitating the enemy, just as they fall down defeated. If activated with guard break, the camera will move behind the enemy, able to see the enemy fall down as a bullet pierces their back in front of Avalon. LC : After a wind-up, Avalon moves slightly forward, uppercuting enemies in front into the air. This does not rise Avalon but the enemy instead. (This is really good for certain skills) Breakout : (Costs 3 heat) When getting attacked, use this to ”breakout” of the combo, knocking the enemy away And showing this as Virtue for a example. Guardbreak : (Costs 2 heat) after a wind-up, the user shoots a close-range shot in front of them, knocking enemies to the ground. Has no iframes nor armor. The move is very good combo starter, but thanks to its lack of range and wind-up, the Guardbreak is bad compared to most other Guardbreaks, because you can simply dodge it by back dashing/countering. Auto Combos Light Auto Combo L.AC1 - The user swipes forward. L.AC2 - The user kicks the enemy, causing them to flinch, along with getting closer. L.AC3 - The user does another kick, just for damage. L.AC4 - The user shoots the enemy, knocking them back a small distance. A clone will then appear behind the enemy, and shoot them back towards the user. (Recommended to use a move after the clone shot, the launcher is a good idea. SP4 is also a good idea if your enemy is locked on.) L.AC5 - The user sweeps the enemy to the ground (Only availible to launcher, sp2, Modded2 Sp1, Sp4, ) L.AC6 - The user dashes forward, kicking the enemy and knocking them even farther. Heavy Auto Combo Sadly, Avalon lacks a HAC. Instead, the move is replaced by a clone creator (see Passive for more info). Air Auto Combo J.AC - The user does a punch aimed downward. (Refer to Ryu and Ken’s down air from SSBU) J.AC2 - The user kicks the enemy. J.AC3 - The user does a front flip kick, dealing damage and knocking the enemy downwards. (Same as JH.AC) Heavy Air Auto Combo JH.AC - The user does a front flip kick, dealing damage and knocking the enemy downwards. Specials and Supers LC + Doppelganger Stance - If the launcher hits, then a clone will grab them, jump up and slam them on the ground again. SP1 - The user shoots 3 bullets, each bullet does not need to travel the same way. The third bullet launches the enemy a distance. This can be used with half cooldown and can be aimed up and down with modifiers. SP1 + Doppelganger Stance - Same as SP1, but a clone does it instead and it only goes in a single direction. SP2 - The user does a flip kick forward, dealing 2 hits of damage. Its hitbox is huge, but it can be countered easily. You can combo launcher into this. If you are still in the animation, you can use any other move that can be used while aerial such as sp5. SP2 + Doppelganger Stance - Same thing as SP2, but a clone does it instead. Can be combo'ed with Special 5, Guardbreak, Launcher and Sp8 if you move in close. SP3 - The user winds up and strikes forward, dealing damage and slowing down time for the enemy. After the enemy recovers, any attacks they perform have longer windups for a short period of time. This move has a rather sluggish wind up and good end lag, so use it at the right time. This move is usually a combo finisher as you cannot attack them due to iFrames of the knockdown animation. SP3 + Doppelganger Stance - The user will do the same thing, but the clone will take form as a holographic trap, which can do the same effects as the normal special, but you have to knock the enemy into it. This move can only hit once. This is like the original that there are iFrames for the victim. SP4 - The user summons a sphere-shaped reticle trap at their cursor, summoning their mech, the R.A.W.A.N 01 to stay and snipe any enemy that goes in it to deal 100 total damage, however it takes 0.5 seconds to activate meaning that you have to be strategic with placement and using a modifier will make the reticle higher than where it’s supposed to be. Can activate execution and gets buffed by SP7 to increase damage by the multiplier 2.9 to give it 290 points of damage. If the SP7 marked opponent goes inside the trap, it plays the SP4 execution cutscene but without the head removal. .]] SP5 - (Can only be used in the air) The user summons their mech to stomp the area as the user dashes back. If hit, the mech will kick the enemy towards the user, a bit farther where the user dashed. This move has iFrames which is good for escaping some moves but you are very vunerable at the end. SP6 - The user summons their mech to snipe the ground in front of them, creating a circle that rapidly does small damage along with slowing the enemy down quickly. The circle will then explode, dealing damage and launching enemies a short distance. While doing so, the user will stand still and if hit by a magic/projectile attack, they will dodge and activate the explosion early. Still weak to physical attacks though. SP7 - (Costs 3 Heat) - The user creates a circle around them then slam the ground, knocking enemies to the ground (ignores shields) but dealing only 50 damage. To make up for the low damage however, the enemy will have a mark on them (not even visible to you), and if hit with Special 4, the bullet will deal 290 damage along with a cutscene exactly like the execution, but without the head removal. (removes the mark afterwards) .]] SP8 (Costs 3 Heat) - The user charges up their hand with edgy looking energy and then dashes forward (steerable, will get interrupted if hit during charge, ignores shields). The enemy hit will get knocked back from the user and have their hands clamped together by a clone behind them as they struggle to escape. The user walks towards them and then shoots them once per leg, making them fall on their knees as the user delivers a skull-shattering kick to their head, dealing a total of 280 damage. (Also has cool gray vision effect for the kick) Strategy Avalon has two main roles in battle: Zoning and Rushdown. Zoning You will surely find yourself doing this pretty often while in a battle. This is technically the first thing you want to do when a neutral starts. Avalon's zoning is pretty good against most rushdown characters. However, you should remember that you're not a pure zoner and that you have a lot of stuff to make a rushdown strategy. * SP4 is one of your main zoning tools. Try using SP4 only when your enemy is not moving, or at least not running in a way that your SP4 will miss. You can also try putting custom traps, but you will need to unlock-on to do so. * SP1 is your other main zoning tool. Similar to SP4, it can be used to punish predictable movement. It is strong in combination with SP4 as well, either after hitting SP4 to push your opponent back, or used with SP4 on shield for massive shield damage. * SP5 is your best escape tool. If your opponent tries to rushdown you, back off by doing an SP5. Try to time it so it hits your opponent. If it's on cooldown, try to keep as most distance as possible with your enemy until SP5 recharges. Rushdown Avalon's rushdown tools are pretty good, too. Although his combo potential is not as good as Assailant's or Kurai's, he still has some really good combos you could try. (See Basic Combos for more info.) You should switch to Rushdown if either the opponent is too close or you have an opportunity to punish a mistake such as a shield break. * AirDash j.AC is your main tool to start combos in neutral and you can use it to start a full L.AC. AirDash j.AC can still fail thanks to a timing mistake, because you want to do the j.AC as close to the ground as possible in order for the j.AC to be possible. * SP2 is another combo starter. Using it with doppelganger stance gives it much less startup and endlag. Running along with your doppelganger will let you combo if it hits and pressure shield if your opponent blocks. Without your Doppelganger Stance available however, the move has bad endlag which can easily get you punished if you failed to hit an opponent. * SP6 can be used to pressure shield if your approach gets blocked or you drop your combo. Still, remember that this move is quite risky and can end in you getting combo'ed by melee attacks. * SP7 and SP8 both bypass shield, as more heat intensive options than SP6. Basic Combos Autocombos + Specials Combos L.AC4 SP4 L.AC6 - Probably the easiest Avalon combo that exists. You will need to be locked on your enemy for SP4 to be placed correctly. Does 22%. https://gyazo.com/56dd0f29affd7db128b1d54e38b72c8f L.AC4 LC Mod2SP1 - Knocks the opponent back a bit more, but does less damage. Does 23%. https://gyazo.com/87fc8f35e2c29b6e85804421951ddeb9 L.AC4 SP4 Mod2SP1 '- A combination of both combos above. You can do SP6 afterward to do a bit more damage, but it depends on where the enemy falls. Does 23%, does 25-47% with SP6 (it's very risky). https://gyazo.com/b4675e30f166cd3854b8080712e50898 '''L.AC4 SP4 LC SP2 Mod2SP1 '- Really good combo if you want to do a lot of damage but you don't wanna do hard links. SP1 may or may not require a bit of a delay (mostly depends on the server ping), does 27%. https://gyazo.com/e4a6670bbeb24935682361f6cfc4e1f0 'L.AC4 SP2 SP3 S+V SP6 '- Does a lot of damage. I don't know if I should consider this a BnB, but who knows. No example of this combo. The combo is very risky, and SP2 to SP3 is a very easy combo to miss and be punished for. However, if you manage to land it, it does about 50%. Once again, very unlikely it works. 'L.AC4 SP4 Jump SP5 '- You need to jump before the SP5 so it works. A very good way to switch to Neutral. Will NOT work. SP4 and SP5 both use the mech, and only one mech can be used at a time, so the SP4 will disappear before the SP5 can hit, and the enemy would've already gotten up by then, and so it would miss. 'SP7 (wait) L.AC4 SP4 '- Does a ton of damage, but it costs a lot of heat too. Both SP7 is an okizemes, so you need to time it a bit. Does 29% https://gyazo.com/ad82237c87161c0002d3823ed7e128db (sorry for the vid cutting short) 'SP2 L.AC..... '- Another way of starting an Avalon combo. Extremely useful against Kurais who like to SP2 a lot. Does 24%. https://gyazo.com/7ad63aa4e4b76f2892806d37a1f16831 '''Advanced Combos X LC SP2 L.AC4 GB X LC SP2 SP4 Mod2SP1 This combo above will make the player enter a stance, launch the player up with a green clone bringing them back to the ground, proceed to do a forwards kick, hit the opponent with their gun with a swipe of their own, a shot of their own, a shot from their clone, and a shield-breaking shot from the player again. While the opponent is stunned from the shield-breaking shot, the player enters a stance and launches the opponent into the air again with a green clone bringing them down, then the player follows the slam with a forwards kick, a shot to the head from an assistant sniper robot, and a heavy blow that induces the time slow effect on the opponent. about 370 damage (this is the same thing as 37% to a character with 1000 health, such as Assailant) THIS COMBO REQUIRES 1.5 BARS OF HEAT TO WORK PROPERLY. (A good time to start up this combo in a fight is after a player's wake-up from an SP4.) Needs a huge combo starter. That Launcher has a low chance of hitting, so it's safer to start straight from the SP2. https://gyazo.com/4db8469fb009c094b0344973636fbde0 (mind the other stuff, teehee) X Mod1SP4, Mod1SP1 (go to them), L.AC4, GB, LC, jump, J.AC2, SP4, H.AC, SP2, LC, jump SP5 A big combo. Start by going into stance and Mod1SP4 to go above the opponent and then use Mod1SP1 to launch them, using Mod1SP1 causes them to be hit by SP4 and cancels the rest of the knockback. Then approach where they land, there's no end lag because Doppelgänger is the one using the move and not you. Use L.AC4 to gain more damage and link it to Guardbreak. Launcher and jump so you can connect J.ac2. ONLY USE J.AC2! Sp4 won't connect but here's where the H.ac comes in, it'll knock the opponent down and they'll be hit by SP4. Use SP2 to carry on but note that this may fail whether you have delay, no delay, lag or no lag. Use launcher and then jump to be able to use SP5. All done! Note that you need 2.5 bars to complete this. Delay the JH.ac so they rise slightly, the stun will be enough to throw them down and get hit by the Sp4 just to land SP2. Very hard to land, the first 2 beginning steps are most likely not going to be used in an actual match. Also the Guardbreak is risky and could break it so use this combo wisely. L.AC5, STANCE LC, GB, STANCE SP2, SP8 Using a little secret (hehe), we can use Stance LC and Stance Sp2 in the same combo thanks to stun! The usual light auto combo but instead do l.ac5, not l.ac4. This is to maximise the damage output. Do a stance powered launcher to send them down and with luck, get a guardbreak in. Use stance and Sp2 plus SPAMMING SP8! Starter: L.ac5, Stanced SP1. Combinations of the next outcome can start with GB or SP2 and the ending can have many possibilities I don't really want to bother myself so I'll briefly describe it. Stance, remember that since the Doppelgänger will attack, you have time to use a move yourself. I'm going into detail so... Knock yourself out :) -StarStreaker14925 Special Only Combos SP3 SP6 '''- SP6 will work perfectly if SP3 is done beforehand. Your opponent won't be able to get close, and if they do a ranged attack, you can just dodge it automatically. '''SP2 SP8 SP4 - Probably the only way of linking SP8 into a combo. Does a ton of damage as you would expect. Loops L.AC4 LC SP2 SP4 GB L.AC4... - This avalon loop has some holes, but does the job. Still, you can only do it up to 3 times thanks to the heat limit, so the loop isn't actually a "loop". L.AC4 LC MOD1-SP1 SP2 (optional) L.AC4... '''- This is a simple avalon loop that requires some timing, memorization and positioning but can deal 36 damage if every hit lands (including sp2) meaning that if done correctly three times can finish off a person. ''Matchups'' Assailant Arguably one of your easiest matchups if you play things correctly and have the right playstyle. He will try to rush you down a lot. Rushdown could work with him, but if he knows what he's doing he will surely counter all your attacks with either SP1s, SP5s or ACs. Try to keep your distance with SP5 if he gets too close. Remember to always block his ults (if he's one of THOSE Assailants) and to never stop moving. If he catches you, expect the fight to be extended a lot with his SP3 unless you do a Breakout. However, not everything is bad, as you can do a trap inside yourself (simply do a trap then enter the trap), which is practically a move that will make Assailant useless (unless he does an SP4, which you can easily block) though they can block the move as well plus they can use your time to block to their advantage. If he countered you by any means, either do an SP5 or block; you barely have any chances against someone who has 3 times your speed after a counter. Virtue SP6 is your main tool here. Virtue can't do anything about it (other than melee moves such as Wind SP4 and SP7), unless he's far enough from you. If he does any other move just after your SP6 ends, block it. If it's an Earth SP5, just dodge. Still, Virtue can do some very stylish TODs that can leave you either at 5% health or straight up kill you. That's why you're aiming to dodge everything here. If you are facing an aggressive Virtue that manipulates his SP6 to land short burst attacks such as his Earth SP5 while you're stunned, try to AirDash as much as possible in unpredictable patterns to avoid it. Also, be aware of the current element they have like the fire element as they will try to engage with Fire SP4 or Fire SP5 from the air then swap to other elements such as Water SP2 to deal burst damage to you. You must use lock on and freecam to it's fullest potential to perform quick punishes with your SP4 during or after their attacks. Against defensive a Virtue that uses their Water SP3 very well, try to bait them into performing the move and then punish them with your SP4 or other melee startups such as L.AC1 (after their activation). Note that your Doppelganger Stance moves can heal opponent if they time their Water SP3 and stun you for a short duration so be aware of what you are doing. Don't underestimate Virtue's zoning potential as he has much more viable options in terms of escaping and damaging attacks. Kurai Oh yes, your easiest enemy. It's not recommended from using SP1 outside of true combos here, as Kurai will counter it with an SP4. You can mod SP1 by holding F or G, in which you can bait inferior Kurais into using SP4, in which you can then use SP4 and shred their poor decisions to use Kurai. You can only do it if you're '''POSITIVE that Kurai's SP4 is on cooldown. He can't sadly do anything about zoning thanks to his lack of ranged attacks, but he's still able to rush you down very hard. If he's a Kurai who likes to spam SP2, do an SP2 then start a combo. If you're on a certain distance, beware of any SP1 that he may do and block them. Remember that Kurai's autocombos have a lot of range due to it being more broken Goat Simulator. Your best bet is to swiftly punish him on any move he fails to hit by using block. Blocking his attacks are extremely important as you can counter-attack with your SP4 or L.AC1 and startup your own combos. It is also recommended to push-block (activated by pressing your GB key shortly after blocking an attack) to give yourself time to plan ahead and finish your cooldowns. Avalon A fight consisting of punishes. If he does an SP2, do an SP2 (after he's done with the SP2, of course). If he does an SP1, do an SP4, etc. Remember that you can block most of his attacks like SP4. Try to rushdown as most as possible to add some pressure, or switch to zoning for a more calm, stable playstyle. You choose. Note that if another Avalon does his SP6 you can easily punish him with your SP4 as it is not a projectile nor magic attack. Tips and Tricks: Avalon's L.AC4 has a ton of hitstun, and can combo into a lot, like placing a SP4, SP2, doing GB, and even SP7 and SP8. SP3 is like Assailant's SP6: It can't be used if the enemy is in any type of hitstun or if you're on lag. SP4 is a great set up tool, mainly used during L.AC4. Can be used in neutral to try to start a combo. It's short window of hitstun allows for combo starters when you land it, like L.AC1. X + SP3 is a great set up tool to just place and knock them into it later on. SP4 also does a bit of extra damage, so use it often. Don't use SP5 in combos, because it would waste your getaway option. Heavy Air is cool and all, and if the opponent doesn't react or roll, another combo can begin. Air A.Cs don't have momentum, so you better hold forward when using it or else they can get knocked out of the combo. Use SP6 to block projectiles at close range, that way, the explosion can hit. You can seriously wait during the cutscene of SP7 + SP4 and follow up right after it. Combos z+z+z+x+C+Sp3+sp4 Category:Classes Category:Phantom Category:Zoner Category:Rushdown